


Jealous of Mr. Perfect

by justrowan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrowan/pseuds/justrowan
Summary: Lance has never admitted his feelings for Keith.Lance has never admitted that he was the jealous type.Lance has never blindly punched someone out of pure rage.Until a certain Mr. Perfect boasts to Lance about loving Keith.





	Jealous of Mr. Perfect

Two firm knocks on the door snapped Lance's attention away from the window of the hospital room.  


"Cadet McClain."  


Lance rolled his eyes, seeing the stiff form of James Griffin, Mr. Perfect. "Griffin," He replied, acknowledging him stiffly.  


"I'm here to discharge you, I just have to check your breathing," James said, picking up a stethoscope from a nearby table and approaching Cadet McClain with it.  


"I doubt you're a medical professional," Lance retorted, sitting up begrudgingly and letting Griffin listen to his breathing and heart rate.  


"We're short staffed, Cadet," He replied rigidly, typing something into a tablet. "You're free to go. Your civilian clothes are in that box," He said, eyes glued to the tablet, pointing to a box in the corner. "Report to Captain Shirogane, his office is down the hall and to the right."

Lance let out a short okay of acknowledgment before hopping out of the bed and changing into his regular clothes instead of the uniform.  


"Four Paladins down, one to go," James commented, straightening up and preparing to leave.  


"What do you mean?" Lance asked as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"Keith Kogane has not been released," He said, his attention now on Lance.

"Why? Can I see him?" The Paladin asked, a tone of concern in his voice as he slipped his shoes on.

"His concussion needs to be monitored and he needs extra rest," James answered, raising an eyebrow. "Only Captain Shirogane and his mother can visit him."

Lance's eyebrows furrowed, standing up fully. "Take me to Keith."

"No, I can't." James insisted coldly. "You will not go see him."

"Try and make me," Lance hissed under his breath, his eyebrows knitted together with simmering anger.

"You couldn't even get in the door anyway," He said, shrugging as he headed to the door. "Why do you care so much? You don't love him, do you?"

"What the _hell?_ " Lance practically shouted, immediately defensive. "No!"

"Good," James said, an offhand statement as the turned to the door again. 

"What do you mean... 'Good'?" Lance asked, practically bristling at the word.

James Griffin turned to Lance, facing him in all his stiff, perfect glory. "Because _I'm_ in love with him."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Who just proclaims their love for someone like that? Lance felt anger bubbling up inside him, the rawest and most unholy rage he has felt in his life.

James saw him begin to anger and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you angry? You said you didn't love him."

He has to be baiting me, Lance thought, this cannot be real. He was consumed with his thoughts and anger until pain that shot through his knuckles brought him back, and his attention snapped to Lance's fist connecting with Griffin's nose. He stumbled back, but came back with his own attack, landing a solid blow to Lance's cheekbone.

"Are you done?" James snarled, nursing bleeding knuckles. "Because I have to check on Keith soon."

Anger spiked inside Lance again, his eyebrows furrowing in jealousy. He landed one final blow on Griffin that sent the cadet to the floor. "You don't deserve him."

Lance had stormed out of his hospital room, leaving a bruised James Griffin on the floor. He was stewing in anger and jealousy, James Griffin said that he _loved Keith_. That he _loved_ him. That weasely little shit doesn't deserve him. 

Lance is headed directly to Shiro's office, realizing that he was getting weird stares as he stomped down the hall, the fact donning on him that a bruise must be forming on his cheek where Griffin hit him. Lance quickly arrived at Shiro's door, bursting in angrily. "Shiro, I need to see Keith as fast as possible," He demanded, watching as Shiro's gaze drifted to the bruise on his cheekbone.

"Lance, that's not a good idea, Keith needs rest," Shiro said, standing up from his desk to approach the furious Lance. "What happened to you?"

Lance could feel Shiro start to formulate his 'play nice with others' speech. "You don't understand, Griffin- Griffin's going to- Just please let me see Keith!" He spat out, desperation bubbling up with his anger. He watched as Shiro's eyebrows knitted together, he was weighing the situation, but he must have seen the desperation on Lance's face because he caved, nodding and leading Lance out of the room.

"Lance, who did you fight?" Shiro asked sternly as the two walked briskly down the halls to the hospital wing.

"James Griffin," Lance replied coldly, feeling zero remorse for punching him.

"Why?" Shiro inquired, the white-haired man looked at the thin boy beside him.

Lance stayed quiet for a moment, he had never admitted anything like this before. He had barely admitted it to himself. "He said that he loved Keith," He choked out, his gaze dropping to the floor as he followed Shiro. All Lance heard after that was a tiny 'ah' of understanding from Shiro before he stopped at a room. Shiro scanned his hand and opened the door for Lance.

"I'll make sure you're undisturbed," Shiro said with a kind smile as he watched Lance walk in.


End file.
